


The Secret That Is Bluebell

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Female Harry Potter, Gen, Parent Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Who is Bluebell Potter? That was a question the Supernatural side of Mystic Falls was wondering. There was something different about her and it wasn't the fact that her relatives were the most disgusting people.





	The Secret That Is Bluebell

It was an ordinary school day for Dudley and Bluebell. Well, as ordinary as it got. Bluebell herself hated school mostly because of her cousin and his friends. They made sure to bully her all the time and scare other children away from her. She still has bruises from the 'fun' they had before school started. Dudley's Gang had cornered her in one of the corridors and kicked her around a bit. None of the teachers or even the other students seemed to care for the little girl who was constantly hurt. The kids just learned that if they tried to talk to her, Dudley would beat them up. The adults, on the other hand, were firmly in Mr Dursley's pocket. They believed what he told them about his niece and how she was a delinquent, a liar and a bad influence. Every time Bluebell did something wrong, they would immediately think back to what Mr Dursley said, not even taking into consideration the way she was dressed or the fact that the girl had already missed over two weeks worth of school after only three months.

Once the school day ended, Dudley was picked up by his mother while Bluebell – like every day – had to walk home. It had started raining quite heavily when she was halfway there and since she was only wearing an oversized shirt along with trainer that had holes in them, it was no surprise that she was soaked when she got to Privet Drive. Thankfully, the five-year-old had been able to shield her bag from the rain, so her books were still dry.

"Don't you dare drip water all over my clean floors, freak," Petunia shouted once the front door opened. The woman reluctantly gave her niece a towel to dry off before dragging her off into the kitchen "Start making dinner, girl. And when you're finished you're doing my Duddy's homework. Don't you dare even start your until you've done his."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," the little girl whispered, ducking her head. Her red curls were still plastered to her head although they had stopped dripping somewhat. Bluebell scampered to the fridge, pulling out several ingredients she would need to make some food. She had been cooking for her relatives since she was three and a half years old and was mostly used to making food by now. Some things had been really difficult at the beginning like chopping the ingredients or moving the pans and pots but it got easier. Her normal weekdays consisted of school, cooking dinner, doing Dudley's homework, cleaning up and maybe – if she was lucky – she'd get some food once everything was cleaned up.

At half past four, the front door opened and Vernon came lumbering into the kitchen "Petunia," he called excitedly. Bluebell looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table with Dudley's school stuff in front of her. She had never seen her uncle that happy before. It was scaring her a little "Petunia. Guess what happened today."

Petunia blinked in surprise as she looked at her husband "What happened, dear?"

"I got promoted," he told her "My boss told me that I'm going to be the CEO of a new American branch of Grunnings."

"America?" Petunia grimaced a little.

Vernon grabbed her shoulders lightly "Don't be like that. It's an amazing chance. We can move to America, get a bigger house, a nicer car. They'll pay me good money."

This got Petunia excited and she hugged her husband tightly before her glance fell on the girl who had her head ducked over the workbook by now "What about her?" The disgust in her voice was obvious.

"Think about it, Pet. She could do the housework and cook…" Vernon trailed off, his beady eyes sliding over his niece. The girl was really pathetic. He always wondered why she couldn't have died like her good-for-nothing parents. Maybe it wasn't too late to just drown her like the whelp she was. That reminded him… He still had to tell his sister the good news. His gaze was drawn back to the girl when she slid from the chair to walk over to the stove "I want dinner served in ten minutes, freak. Or you'll regret it."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Bluebell nodded, carefully draining the water from the pot with the noodles. As soon as she had done that, she put them into a serving bowl and placed them on the table. The sauce quickly followed. Once the table was set and dinner was set out, she scurried off to the corner where she had to wait for them to finish.

Vernon loaded his plate to the brim with food and took a deep drink of the wine Petunia had filled into a glass "Now, Dudley. Your father has some good news. We are going to move to America in a month."

Dudley's mouth fell open, displaying the half-chewed food that was still in there "What?" His face got redder and Bluebell took a step back, bumping into the wall. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere near her cousin if he was going to throw a tantrum "I don't want to move," he shouted, spitting food over the table.

"Duddykins, please," Petunia pleaded, trying to calm down her son "Daddy has a new job in America."

Vernon chuckled at his son's behaviour "How about we buy you a new video game console, hm? It is about time that you got one."

"I want games too," the fat five-year-old demanded, immediately calming from his fake crying. Bluebell grimaced. How someone could act like that, she didn't know but Dudley always got what he wanted.

The Dursley patriarch patted Dudley's head with a smile on his face "Of course, son. You have to have something to talk to your new friends about after all." He then looked over at the small girl by the wall "What are you standing there for, girl? Start cleaning up."

"Yes, sir," Bluebell whispered, scurrying around the table to clean away the dishes. She was balancing the three plates on her hands when Dudley stuck out his foot, causing her to drop the plates, landing in the shards.

"Girl," Vernon bellowed, shooting up from his chair "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He stood, looming over his niece "Clean this up. And then go to your cupboard. No meals for the rest of the week." The small dark haired girl nodded, trying to hold back the tears. Her hands were stinging from the glass that was embedded in it. Before she could move, though, her uncle had grabbed her hair in one of his meaty fists "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," she breathed, tears streaming down her face.

The man scoffed, marching to the cupboard under the stairs, dragging his niece along by her hair "Useless. I better not hear a peep out of you the rest of the day," he warned, locking the door behind her.

Bluebell curled up in the darkness, hoping against hope that someone – anyone would take her away from the Dursleys. By this point, she wasn't even picky anymore. She just wanted to leave. The five-year-old wasn't sure what she should think about moving to America. For all she knew, things were only going to get worse for her.


End file.
